All Your Little Things
by Cartoongeek123
Summary: Mabel is feeling down because of things people have said about her, so Dipper decides to tell her the little things he loves the most about her. A song-fic of "Little Things" written by Ed Sheeran and sung by One Direction. NO INTENDED PINECEST! More of a brother/sister comfort fic.


**A/N: Hey people. So I said I was going to take a break from multi chapter stories, and I am, but I'm still going to write some one-shots. I've become really good with song-fics, so this one will be a song-fic. Some background, Dipper notices Mabel has been feeling down lately, so he cheers her up with little things he loves about her. Think of this as a brother/sister song not a love song. It's also nice listening to the song while reading this. The only quality version you'll find is One Direction, but that shouldn't be terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls! I also do NOT own the song "Little Things" written and sung once by Ed Sheeran; also sung by One Direction.**

**~Dipper's POV~**

Mabel… I know what everyone else has been saying about you, but I you to know… everything they make fun of you for, is what I love about you most.  
**_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be _**

Where do I start? The way you're always coming up with new ideas for sweaters. To you, there's always something else you can do. You never run out of things that can be made into art.

**_And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me _**

Your silly, charming side that's always finding new ways to stand out. Everyone thinks it's ridiculous, but I think it's amazing how you keep yourself real.**_  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _**

Your brace filled smile that shines brighter than a star. The best part about it, is it's almost always there. And your laugh. You always lighten up the mood with that laugh.**_  
But I'll love them endlessly _**

Some people find your smile and laugh annoying, but I think they're perfect. You don't find a smile and a laugh like that everywhere.**_  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to _**

I know you don't like it when I mention these characteristics, but just know that I love every last one of them. They make you... well… you!**_  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things _**

I'm proud to be the brother of someone like you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You're one in a trillion, Mabel.**_  
You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk, in your sleep _**

Your mind. You come up with things I don't think anyone else would. You're full of beautiful dreams and creativity. You add color to this dull, gray world.**_  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_**

Some things you come up with don't really make sense, but they're something to cherish. Although I don't understand it, you still make it beautiful.

**_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh _**

They all hate your look and style. They hate your sweaters and your definition of beauty, but honestly, they're just jealous because you know how to be real. You're letting it get to you. You're starting to hate your clothes and your style, but that's what they want from you.**_  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But,  
You're perfect to me _**

Don't let them bring you down. They're only bringing you down so hard because you know how to love and express yourself the right way. They're scared of you and your perfection. Mabel, I think you're perfect the way you are. **_  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to _**

Everything comes together nicely. All your qualities fall right into place. You've got everything right.**_  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things  
_**Everything about you is perfect. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be anyone else. I wouldn't want you any other way.

**_You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to, _**

I want you to understand that you truly are worth it, Mabel. I want you to see yourself the way I do. Who cares about them? They call you worthless, but if anyone is worthless, it's them.**_  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh  
_**They don't know what they're missing. It's their loss. You're too good for them anyway. If you would just look in a mirror and see how amazing you, you would know how to love yourself just like I do. **_  
And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to _**

I guess I let these things you don't want to hear come out, but you need to know these little things. You know why? These things _are _you. The real you.**_  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things,  
_**I could only imagine a world without the real you, and I know it's a world I wouldn't want to live in. Mabel, you are my world.**_  
I won't let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you, it's you,  
They add up to, _**

There's one more thing that I love the most about you. You're optimistic. You shine bright light one the dark parts of the world. You can change the world with your good attitude. I know you've already changed me for the better.**_  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things_**

I won't let you slip out. I won't let you pretend to be someone else. Because I love you, and all your little things.

**A/N: Yay! Beautiful little family song fic. I got inspiration for this while listening to this very song, and my sister were kinda giving me a hard time, so I thought it would be nice to have a twin brother like Dipper, and then I thought of this. There will be a lot more song fics from me. I live for music. Please review!**


End file.
